CPA
by Theendercow340
Summary: This is a fan fic of another fan fic so be sure to check out assassins creed 2016 by sonicmeanspeed
1. Chapter 1

C.P.A

Chapter 1: The War has Begun

2 weeks after the events of chapter 34 in Assassins creed 2016

As I walk down the empty streets of downtown Memphis it's all to suspicious. My name is Jose Valle I am a member of the C.P.A or Citizen Protection Accusation we protect innocent civilians from anything whether it be Templar or Assassin. Although the creed dose not consider us there enemy they do however have members who hate us, who hate me like for instance Chris the son of one of the council members of the creed. You see Chris is actually Jack the Ripper but even with him being so I have been the only one to ever tie him in a fight. That is because I am a super human, I was a lab rat in Area 51. They did many horrible experiments on me and now I am considered what is called a dark soul or basically I get all my powers from dark matter. They where going to kill me cause they where done with me, but I escaped by killing the guards of the laboratory then I secretly infiltrated the U.S.

Voice: "HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN CREED TERRITORY!"

And just like that my day is ruined. Oh and I am 15 years old, 5'6, I wear contacts, I'm Mexican-American, my main weapon is a double barrel shot gun, my long range weapon is a fully automatic assault rifle, and I also use smoke and poison bombs. Yeah and the C.P.A also uses hidden blades like the creed. I wear bark gray jeans, a long leather drudge coat with a hoodie attached to it, I have a metal mask which covers me from the end of my neck to the top of my nose, and last but not least I have black combat boots.

Jose: *turns head slightly* "sorry sir but I just didn't care about your shitty rules"

Assassin: "you had best take that back you punk or..."

Jose: "or what, you going to go crying to your leader... Chris *chuckles* don't worry I'll leave your territory but tell your leader that next time one of his assassins comes and hurts one of our soldiers for no reason... *death stare* they will not be coming back home alive"

I throw down a smoke bomb and vanish into the night. You see the assassins and cpa have been in a really tense situation ever sense our second in command Dakota Winfred Smith refused to help the assassins fight of some Templars and so ever sense they have been randomly attacking our troops.

Someone: *taps my shoulder* "hey handsome where you of to?"

Jose: *quickly spins around* "oh it's just you Nathalie, nice to see a friendly face"

Nathalie: *chuckles* "what are you doing here babe it's dangerous"

Jose: "yeah I know but second in command wants all cpa members patrolling the city and well they ordered me to patrol the creeds territory"

Nathalie: *grabs Jose's hand* "you reckless boy *chuckles* be careful okay *quickly gives Jose a peck on the lips* be careful kay I don't want you getting killed by Chris... okay"

Jose: *hugs Nathalie* "I'll be fine babe now go before they send out a search party"

She nods then as if with no fear she jumps of the building. I keep on post observing how the assassins would protect there territory.

*phone rings*

Jose: *picks up the call* "yeah what's up"

Caller: "sorry to bother you boss but... we kinda have a situation at the base"

Jose: *sighs* "what's going on?"

Caller: "there was a trespasser, his name is Alex Martinez and he almost killed two of our men"

Jose: *eyes turn pure black* "okay I'll be there in five" *hangs up*

My eyes turn black and my hands start to fume out black steam.

Jose's mind: "IM GOING TO MAKE CHRIS PAY!"

(Back at the base)

I walk into a book store, the clerk there is really a undercover C.P.A agent.

Agent: "what a lovely day isn't it?"

Jose: "yes but it's a bit chilly could I have a coat?"

He nodes and presses the secret button inside the front counter. I walk to one of the bookshelves and quickly check if no one is looking then I pull one of the books and the the book shelf opens. Once I make it down to the base I remember what it used to be... it was a rapping chamber for the templars until the C.P.A came in and killed all the templars. Sense then we have turned it into the living quarters for the C.P.A members.

Voice: "HEY BOSS OVER HERE!"

I walk towards the agent. His name is John Aclemer Huston he is a 17 year old, 5'11, muscular, Caucasian male. He wears a black hoodie with a grey shirt some black jeans, some black fingerless gloves, and some pure black converse. His main weapon is a tomahawk like Conor's in assassins creed 3 his long range weapon is a hunting rifle , and he likes to use iron knuckles. Once I entered the room I saw a little 14 year old kid he didn't seem harmful but the amount of weapons he had on him said other wise.

Jose: *keeps looking at Alex's weapons* "what's your name child?"

Alex: "I am not a child and my name is Alex Martinez"

Jose: *walks over to Alex and kneels down* "okay than Alex tell me why shouldn't I just shoot you right now, after all u did try to kill two of our men"

Alex: "as I told the piece of shit in front of me I didn't know they where C.P.A agents"

Jose: "I'm a reasonable man tell Chris that I won't declare war this time... *eyes turn black and picks up Alex by the collar* but if this ever happens again... I will kill any assassin in my territory and he knows I will and that I would win *drops Alex onto the floor* let him go and make sure he gets back home safely."

John: "boss are u seriously just going to let him go I mean he tried to kill Mark and Darin"

Jose: "yes I know but if this isn't work of the assassins and we become there enemies we will never beat the templars and there raid of criminal organizations"

John: "as you wish *whispers* must I warn Mrs. Nathalie Valle of the current situation"

Jose: *puts hand on John's shoulder and whispers* "it's okay John you can call me bro and nah man it's all good. I'm actually headed home right now, thanks anyways"

I got married at age 12 not really because I wanted to but because I had to, both adoptive father and mother where very sick and they had very little time left to live. They where very wealthy people but without some one to claim their riches they would lose it all. So I decided to get married but I just didn't know who and one day while I was in patrol I spotted Nathalie she was and still is an assassin but I didn't care. We started talking and two months later we where married and now we live together, happily.

(At Jose's house)

Jose: *opens the door* "hey babe I'm home"

Nathalie: "hey darling I'm over in the kitchen"

Jose: *walks into kitchen* hey so... holy shit put some clothes on *covers eyes with hands*

Nathalie: *gets closer* let's have some fun tonight *bites lip and drags Jose into their bedroom upstairs*

(Next morning)

Jose: *wakes up* what... happened? *looks around then face palms* right I had "fun" last night... I hope she liked it" *smirks*

I look around and notice that Nathalie wasn't there which means she had gone to work or in other words assassin duty. It may seem odd that an assassin and a C.P.A agent are married but for its very clear that our love for each other surpasses our love for our brotherhoods.

*phone rings*

Jose: "yeah wh... hold up, hold up slow down what's going on"

John: "TEMPLARS THERE ATTACKING THE BASE WE NEED YOU HERE NOW!"

Jose's mind: *Jose's eyes widen and his heart begins to race* "Those fucking templars never forgot what we did to them... and now they want our back for there disgusting ceremonies. WELL I WONT STAND FOR IT! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!"

Jose: "JOHN HOLD YOUR GOUND! YOU COPY... HOLD YOUR GROUND!"

John: "YES SIR GOT IT!"

I hang up and I immediately start to put on my uniform and I grab my weapons. As I'm about to leave I remember something. There are to many templars and we can't defeat them all by our lonesome. So now I must prepare to make an alliance with those who hate me so much... Chris and his assassins. Let the games begin.


	2. Allies or Enemies

C.P.A

When I enter the assassin's base I instantly feel a unwelcoming vibe that sends a chill up my spine. Even tho I am a dark soul I can still be killed. Not even three minutes pass when I suddenly get blinded side by someone. The blow is so hard it sends my metallic mask flying.

Assassin: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE !?"

The assassin's voice seems familiar but I just can't put my finger on it… then it hits me the person that has me pinned onto the wall is none other than "Death" one of the Council members of the creed.

Jose: "IT'S JOSE, IT'S JOSE REMEMBER!"

Death: "Jose is that really you?"

Jose: "yeah I still remember how you would play with me and Chris when we were younger"

Death: *lifts Jose of the ground and chuckles* "well sorry son I didn't know it was you"

Jose: *brushes of the bust* "it's fine but I'm in a really big hurry, we are having a little situation back at the base with the templar's"

Death: "oh I see… you know what I'll do you one better I'll call scarlet and tell her to come over at once"

Jose: *thinks for a little bit* "okay sure"

Death brought me into their conference room. I sat there for a little bit and then I saw her come in… Scarlet but I didn't see chrs which made me a little confused but I dismissed it. When i introduced my self we talked for a little bit and then she gave me the news… Chris was dead. I felt heartless not being able to hug her or anything but I neededto get to the point and quickly.

Jose: *leans in a little closer and whispers* "The Rouge is back in town and they are not alone with him are nazis, gangs, and of course the whole Templar order and they are attacking my base as we speak"

Scarlet: *eyes widen* a-and what about it?"

Jose: *looks at her directly in the eyes* "the piece of eden"

I see Scarlet's eyes fill up with fear and anxiety. Her hands start to shiver then she launches at me but I activate my powers which allow me to dodge a bullet.

Jose: *puts scarlet in a headlock* "SCARLET I AM NOT HERE TO YOU!"

Scarlet: *try to escape the headlock but fails* "YOU BASTARD LET ME GO OR I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Jose: "DAMN IT SCARLET IF WE DON'T ACT NOW WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE THE TEMPLARS WILL BEAT MY BASE THEN THEY WILL BE ABLE TO HARVEST THE POWER OF THE PIECE OF EDEN AND YOUR FUCKING CREED WILL BE NO MORE!" *releases scarlet* look I care less if you guys help us but just note that if you don't help us and we loose our base because of it the Templars won't be your only enemies… and scarlet I will distroy you all if we lose." *walks out of room before scarlet can apologize*

I hope into my Lambergiene Veno and drive off. I speed down the roads as fast as I can, by the way The Rouge is an association made none other than Olivia Frye it consists of 70 million rogues from both the creed, the c.p.a, gang members, military personnel, and even Mexican cartel members. Now you know why I am so worried about this attack. I call Dakota our second in comand see if how things are holding up

Jose: "boss how are things holding up"

Dakota: "oh I don't know WE HAVE 200 MEN AND WOMEN INJURED AND OUR BEST WARRIOR IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND HOW DO YOU THINK WE ARE DOING?!"

Jose: "sorry sir I'll be there in 2 minutes"

Dakota: "YOU BETTER BE SORRY AND HURRY UP WE ARE LOSING!"

Jose: "yes sir" *hangs up*

I park my car about a block away from where the attack is happening and even from there I can see that their are about 500 Templars all attacking at the same time. They all have advanced military grade wepons and armor… not a problem for me. I walk slowly towards the group of templars.

Jose: *puts hood over his head and takes out a his hidden* (starts to clap) "Bravo Templars bravo I must say you had me worried that I was going to have a challenge but I guess I over estamated you guys… you know I am a little disappointed."

About 4 Templars rush me at the same time. One of them swings a sledge hamer at my ribs but I dodge it an I quickly take out my pistol and shoot him in the head. Another on tries to shoot me but his rifle jams and I jump up and when I come down I take out my hidden blade and stab it into his neck. Then all of a sudden I feel a sharp pain go through my leg I look around the third Templar had shot me with a smemi automatic 14 caliber sniper.

Templar: "STAY DOWN YOU DIRTY MEXICAN OR I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT"

The pain activates my powers and I start to become a dark soul. My wound heals, my eyes turn pure black, my face is no longer visible because the shadow that my hood creates is pitch black and black fumes come out of it. I slowly raise up from the floor.

Jose: *looks at terrified templar* "you should have shot this dirty Mexican when you had the chance. *grabs templar's head then snaps his neck then turns around and looks at the fourth templar* (starts to sing in a creepy tone) do not forget me, oh please don't forget me" *takes out his sword and drives straight trough the fourth templars heart"

Random templar: "KILL HIM NOW!"

All of a sudden about 100 templars start to run at me some even start to shoot at me. I dodge every bullet and I start to run towards them as well. As I run I put my sword back into it's holster and I take out my fully automatic assault rifle.

Jose: *loads gun* (starts to sing again) "Do not forget me. Oh, please don't forget me" *starts to fire the gun*

With only one round of ammunition I kill about 60 of the templars running at me. Then I take out my double barrel shotgun and I stop running. I call John and order him to evacuate the piece of eden through the underground roads which the C.P.A built specifically for situations like this… heck even the creed has access to it.

Jose: (sings one last time) "Do not forget me. Oh please, do not forget me"

The first Templar to get to me swings his battle axe at me and cuts me but I instantly heal but then another drives his sword through my thigh I quickly turn around and snap his neck. I keep on going for about 20 minutes but their are too many. Then I finally give up I have too many wounds and they aren't letting me heal. Two templars lift me up and one grabs my shot gun and loads it, he lifts it up and I close my eyes. I hear a gun fire but I don't feel anything then I hear a Templar scream.

Templar: "ASSASSINS GET INTO BATTLE FORMATION YOU BASTARDS!"

I open my eyes and there they were assassins as far as the eye could see. Alex and another assassin come over and pick me up. They take me to one of their vans so I can start to heal.

Alex: "DUDE YOU WERE AWESOME!"

Jose: "thanks but you have templars to fight… so get to it"

Now I can certainly say that the creed… is and forever will be our… allies.


End file.
